


What a Party!

by Phoeniks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Party, Office Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeniks/pseuds/Phoeniks
Summary: Sam gets invited to an office party and takes Dean along with him. Dean's in for a wild ride.





	What a Party!

What a party.

No, seriously. What a party.

It's terrible. The music is overplayed and the lights are giving him a headache, not to mention that the beer was gross as shit and the ladies were average, if not below. 

Yeah, what a party.

"Dean, you need to stop rolling your eyes." Sam does that voice thing where he kind of sounds like he's whining, but at the same time, he's not. And it's from that remark that Dean experiences some sort of joy ever since they arrived at this whore house filled with smelly corn dogs and alcohol that somehow has become moldy like cheese, because he rolls his eyes once more and Sam scrunched his face in something akin to disappointment, but Dean thinks he looks more constipated than anything. "Whatever. I'm going to go socialize." And Sam left. Now Dean had no entertainment whatsoever.

So he made way to a couch. It was leather, and it was hot to the touch. Dean sat anyway, knowing that soon Sam would come to his senses and realize that this party is absolute and utter shit. The younger had practically begged him to come, something about an office party or something. Dean didn't really dig the whole office setting and preferred a job where he could kind of just make his own schedule. But he also knew that he had made Sam help him with many jobs, so the least he could do was go to this lame ass party and knock back a few cold ones until this party only seemed lame and without the ass part. Or did he want more ass and less lame? Hmm. . .

"You looked like you needed a drink." A man comes up to him, holding out a bottle of beer to Dean. The latter takes the bottle, a small squint in his eyes. The man chuckles, seeing the expression on the other's face. "No, we haven't met before. My name is Castiel." He smiles slightly, eyes crinkling in the corners. He takes a seat next to Dean, the weight shifting Dean a bit closer to him.

"Dean." He finally says back, popping off the lid to the bottle and taking a swig. He lets out a sigh that sounds like a mixture of refreshment and disgust. "This beer is shit but this party is shittier, so I'll take anything that can get me drunk enough to forget I was ever here." He sets the bottle on the coffee table in front of them, leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

"Really? I don't think the beer's too bad." Castiel, too, takes a drink from his beer and relaxes, back slouched so his elbows rest on his inner thighs. Dean laughs dryly.

"You've got bad taste, pal." He reaches for the bottle again, taking a bigger drink than last time. "Let me guess; you think this party is pretty alright too, don't you?" Castiel doesn't answer, but the look on his face is enough of an answer for Dean and he scoffs. "This isn't even good for an office party. I mean, maybe five-year-olds with daddy issues would like it, but we're grown ass adults!" Dean groans in frustration. "I wanna punch the host of this fuckery."

Castiel remain silent as Dean rants, pursing his lips together in thought. Occasionally, he would take a couple of drinks, but other than that; nothing. And there was just a brief moment of silence before Sam came back over, eyes lighting up as he saw who Dean was talking to.

"Hey! I see you met our host." Sam said, smiling at Castiel as he approached. Dean's face seemed to lose all color.

"What?" Dean casts a sideways glance at Castiel, who had a stoic expression on his face.

"Didn't you know? Castiel's hosting this party." Dean could have nearly fainted, and he didn't even notice Sam leaving to go hang out with some of his office buddies.

"Dean." Castiel said, and the aforementioned snapped out of his trance. He meant what he said, but Castiel seemed like a nice guy. "Come with me."

He didn't have to go with him, right? He could just walk out the door. But he followed after Castiel anyways, going up the stairs to an office at the far end of the hall. They step inside, and Dean hears the door lock and shut behind them. Great, now no one will be able to hear his screams for help as Castiel beats him to a bloody pulp.

"Listen, dude, I'm really-" Before he could finish, Castiel slammed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. He bit at his lips and tugged at his hair. Dean didn't really understand, but he didn't really think about it either. He just focused on those lips and those fingers. But then, Castiel pulled away.

Castiel rested his head on the wall, mouth beside Dean's ear. "You really turned me on back there." He whispered, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Talking all that shit."

"Sorry." Dean stammered out, not really sure what he was supposed to say.

"Don't be." Castiel started biting and sucking on Dean's neck, and eventually Dean pushed him away.

They made eye contact, an unspoken agreement between the two of them as they began taking their clothes off. Dean had barely pulled his boxers off when Castiel was on him again, making the other's legs hit the back of the desk. Castiel lifted him up and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' torso. Finally, Castiel pulled him off and sat on the desk himself, instructing Dean to straddle him. Dean climbed up on top, knees on either side of Cas' legs.

"Lube?" Dean asked, and Castiel handed him a packet. Dean only used half on his fingers, assuming that Cas would need some as well. Dean wrapped his left arm around the other's shoulders while his fingers worked in and out of himself, stretching himself wide in order to fit Castiel inside of him. While he was doing this, Cas was putting on a condom and applying lube on top of it just to be sure. Dean removed his fingers and grabbed ahold of Castiel's cock, positioning it underneath him as he sunk down lower to put it inside of himself.

They both moaned when contact was made, though Dean's was more because of the pain of the stretch. But he kept going down, although at a much slower pace. Dean bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out once Castiel was all the way inside, but a little whimper left his lips because Cas was gripping his hips so hard. He began to raise himself slowly back up, but Castiel didn't seem to want that. Instead, Castiel lifted him and slammed him back down, and Dean hugged Castiel's shoulders for dear life as the other fucked into him so harshly. Dean could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes, not because it hurt, but because it felt too good. Every thrust inside made Dean moan, and because of how close the two were, his cock was getting stimulated too. He came embarrassingly quick, but Castiel wasn't finished with him yet. He kept going, and Dean got hard once again. He was way to sensitive, and everything felt so good that it hurt. The second time he came marked the first time Castiel came, and they were both so exhausted by the end of it.

Dean shakily got off of Castiel and got dressed while Castiel disposed of the condom and gathered his clothes. "Give me your phone number." He says, and Dean gives it to him because he likes Castiel. Usually he's one and done kind of deal, but he finds himself wanting to spend more time with the other male. "I'll call you when I want you. I expect you to do the same."

Dean left before Cas did, and went down the stairs to find Sam waiting for him. "Where were you? The party's over!"

Dean slung an arm over Sam's shoulder. "Wasn't such a bad party after all."


End file.
